


Veritas

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: samhain_smut, Dubious Consent, Existential Angst, F/M, M/M, Metaphysical Threesome, Multi, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post Second Voldemort War, Romance, Sublimation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the war, since he'd "died" and resurrected himself, Severus Snape has kept to one ritual.  Except that this year, there are additions he hadn't planned for.</p>
<hr/><p>Loss.  Repentance.  Subjugation. Forgiveness.  Severus never thought about it.  He only did it.  Over and over again.  Until that last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm Samhain_Smut's 2012 fest. Many thanks to my two betas, Azure_Rosa and Badgerlady, who gave me encouragement and a load of love when it came to my ideas. To Ragdoll, for hosting of this most excellent fest and for the kindness of an extension. And, finally, Snapesgirl62 for being my lone commenter and making me smile.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

****  
_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus drank down the foul concoction with barely a grimace. It had been seven years since he'd started his macabre _homage_ to Lily and he'd got used to the flavours of muck and sludge ages before that. He lay back against his pillows and closed his eyes—the better to focus on the changes his body was going through...

His back bowed in a rush of pain that transformed into a sharp spike of pleasure. He sighed as the hair on his body thinned and grew sparse, a blessing he looked forward to every year; the sudden weight of a curling mass of locks made him shiver. His fingers tingled as they got even thinner, finer, his knuckles shrinking into more flexible, dainty joints. He felt his skin firming, the age spots and scars vanishing as he gained silky smooth flesh dotted with strawberry freckles. Blindly, he reached up and rested his hands on his chest, breathing in and out as breasts—firm, high, and so perfect under his palms—bubbled up from it. The skin of his palms tightened as his newly sensitive nipples peaked under his massaging hold. The last sensation he catalogued was his cock urning inward, crawling up and into his body, pushing internal organs aside to make room for a uterus, ovaries, and a vagina. 

One hand slipped down to trace the tender lips of it, a barely breathed-out spell coating his fingers with lubricant as they stroked into the hidden depths, curling hair springing up around his questing touch. It took only half a minute before his body was producing its own juices, the two fingers he'd been pushing and twisting inside now joined by his thumb rubbing and flicking his clitoris.

A peremptory knock shattered his concentration and Severus lunged off the bed, forgetting for one instant he'd been trying to jam his fist inside his newly created body. He grunted, a feminine gasp passing through his bee-kissed lips as he hunched over and tried to pluck the orgasm out of his body, almost desperate to—

"Miss Connington! I know you're in there," a man's voice shouted. Severus sucked in a startled breath, his skin warming with shocked attraction. He pulled his fingers from his body and snarled—it was not as intimidating as his normal voice—he hated being interrupted in his first exploration. "C'mon, miss, open up! I've got a scroll from the Ministry. You have to sign for it." Severus rolled his eyes and wrinkled his dainty nose before Banishing the stickiness from his fingers. In a few steps he was reaching for a suitably feminine, yet quite concealing robe, a quick dressing charm doing up the row of buttons from just between his breasts to just below his knees. A snap of his fingers brought his wand holster and wand to his hand. Then, with a huff of air, he walked barefooted down the stairs and toward the entryway, absently donning his wand holster and then flexing his arm so his wand slipped down to his hand as he approached the door.

"State your name," he called out. He could see a figure on the other side of the smoked windows flanking the door, its shoulders turning at his voice.

"Jean Reneau, Ministry Courier. I'm to deliver a letter to Miss Celia Connington." 

"Put your hands on the blank stone above the bell-pull." When the figure did, a soft chime, affirming that the person touching it had no ill intent toward Severus, rang. "I'm going to open the door. You'll remain standing where you—" Severus opened the door slowly, wand at the ready.

"Yes, miss," the courier said in a bored tone. Then the man turned toward Severus, his eyes widening ridiculously as he gasped out, _"Lily?!"_

Severus stumbled back, a curse on his lips as the courier, revealed as none other than Remus _John_ Lupin pushed his way in, slamming the door behind him and barking out a locking charm in something other than Latin. "You fucking pervert, Snape," he growled.

"Lupin? But you said..." His mouth fell open as he realised Lupin barely looked like the werewolf he'd seen lying on the battlefield that was Hogwarts all those years ago. "You were dead," he finally gasped out.

"You could only wish," Lupin said roughly as he stepped close, his eyes tinged with yellow. He sniffed and the corner of his mouth curled up in a sneer. "You even smell like her." He crowded Severus against the wall, plucking the wand from his nerveless fingers.

"How could you?" Lupin was so close that his harsh, panting breaths set the tendrils of red hair framing Severus' face to fluttering. When he leaned even closer, Severus bit his lip, trying to keep a moan from erupting. Lupin sniffed again, this time pushing his thigh between Severus' legs. He leaned close and whispered, "I was her bloody first, Severus. I remember how she moaned and writhed, just like you're doing." Severus opened his eyes, not knowing or caring when he'd closed them, his body— _her body_ —rubbing up and down Lupin's leg like a cat in heat.

"I don't know why you did this but you're going to do something for me, Snape, something that will give us both what we want." Lupin stepped back and then began dragging Severus up the stairs. "Which room is yours, damn it? Which one?" he demanded when they reached the first floor.

"The one with the brass door knob," Severus finally got out. He pointed down the hall, away from the room he used as himself. "I use a different room on this anniversary." Lupin looked over his shoulder, his grip on Severus' arm tightening, but only to the point of pain and then relaxing slightly to move lower down.

Severus' mind began catching up with what had just happened. He felt his wrist in Lupin's hand, the man's calloused fingers wrapped around it like a manacle. He felt the damp heat between his legs, his nipples tightening and hardening at the combination of images of Lily and Lupin together, both of them nubile and flushed, and then this version of her, clawing at Lupin's back, arching under him until she was filled by him, with him. Severus blinked and found himself in the doorway of Lily's room, the bed mussed from his transformation and his initial explorations. He felt Lupin's grasp shift as he was flung toward the bed, falling over the corner of it onto his back, legs splayed open wantonly.

Lupin stared down at Severus, those striking eyes boring into him as if he were a Legilimens stripping his mind bare. "Have you ever taken anyone into you as Lily?" Lupin's whole body was poised on the balls of his feet; he looked ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. When Severus sat up on his elbows andshook his head, red tresses sliding over his shoulders to drag across his back, Lupin gave him a feral smile. "Good. Have you ever given someone else Lil-Lily's body so you could fuck her?" he growled. Severus was denying it even before Lily's name had stuttered past the other man's lips.

"No!"

Lupin pointed his wand toward himself and muttered, "Divestimento." His clothes melted away and then reappeared in a neat pile on the chest of drawers. His wand wove in an intricate dance. Severus found he wasn't interested in the motions so much as the hand—scarred, strong... _remembered_. 

Seconds passed before Severus scrambled up the bed, toward the head, but his feminine robe hampered him. Lupin fell on him, pressing him into the bed. "You forgot something, Severus." Lupin's naked body was heavy, and Severus stilled under him, his blood racing, but it wasn't _just_ from fear. "It's Samhain, Severus, the night when Ancient Magick makes itself known." Lupin licked Severus' cheek lewdly. "You've meddled in something you may never recover from." Severus felt the throbbing rod of Remus' cock nestle at the apex of his legs and, instead of stiffening in loathing, he pressed upward, his own breath catching.

"This body remembers me, Severus," Lupin said with an edge. "Before James, I was there, opening it up and teaching it...and learning its varied and marvellous treasures." Lupin's hands were slipping under Severus' transformed body, cupping his aching breasts. They both stilled when Lupin's fingers plucked and tugged Severus' nipples through the robe. "Do you want me to show you, Severus?"

He opened his mouth to tell Lupin to go to Hell, but... _"Remy, I've missed you so much."_

Lupin rolled off of Severus' body, teeth bared. Severus looked up to see the ferocious glare and shook his head vehemently. "That wasn't me," he said through stiff lips. He scooted up toward the head of the bed again and pressed his back into his pillows. "I-I didn't, don't know—"

A misty form appeared next to the bed. "Remy," it said in Lily's softest tone of voice.

"Lily," Lupin breathed out. Severus cowered on the bed, his heart pounding in fear and not pleasure now. "How?" Lupin reached out, his body still pressing Severus into the mattress.

"You said it, Samhain, lover." Lily's spirit looked down at Severus, her faded green eyes sparkling. She crossed her transparent arms over her chest and stared at Severus until he looked away. His gaze skittered toward Lupin in all his rampant maleness and then down at his hands, fingers unconsciously tugging at his sash. "Severus, how could you do this?" 

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I loved you. I did everything I could to save you, to protect your son. I just wanted one day of love from you, that's all." The words burst from between Severus' lips, his jaw dropping as he realised just what he'd said. 

The spirit moved closer. "This is wrong, Severus. You have to stop after this." Lily turned her head and looked at Lupin. "Remus will make certain you don't have any of my hairs after tonight. Do you understand?"

Severus couldn't meet her eyes, or Lupin's, but his nod was decisive. "Yes," he whispered. His face burned with mortification, then he shivered as Lily crowded him, the chill all ghosts carried washing over him.

"I'm going to do something for you, Severus, for Remy, too. But you need to let me in." Lily looked over at Lupin and put out one hand toward him. "You'll have to help, Remy, but I think you'll enjoy my idea, won't you?" Lupin growled and climbed back onto the bed.

Lily stroked the side of Severus' face. "Have you made this a special Polyjuice, Severus?" When Severus nodded, she laughed. "How long does it last?"

"Six hours." 

"Oh, Severus, you never did anything by halves, did you?" Lily ran a ghostly hand over Severus' hair and then his cheek. "But now you have to pay for the privilege." She stepped closer until she was standing in the mattress.

Lupin sucked in a breath. "Five hours more?" Severus glanced from under his eyelashes and saw one of Lupin's hands stroking his cock slowly. "Oh, Merlin, that'd be exquisite."

Another of Lily's cold touches brought Severus' attention back to her. She looked as if a slight wind was swirling around her, motes of colour and light seeming to whirl around her body. "Severus Snape, do you open yourself to be my vessel on this Samhain Night so that we might honour the Magick and those who have gone before?" There was a frisson of electricity over Severus' skin, gooseflesh rising as something venerable began to build. "Do you take me unto your body so that ancient and arcane ritual may be made?" The words hung in the air. "Do you grant me this as payment for using my body? Do you accept Remus' right to do with us as he wishes?" she added in a harsh whisper.

Fingers suddenly steady, Severus began pushing aside his robe, his skin flushing as Lupin moved nearer on one side. "I am your vessel for this Samhain Night," he sighed. "So mote it be." Lily's delighted laugh filled his ears and then, with a shiver of enchantment, he was sharing his body with the only woman he'd ever loved, her spirit a bright, cold presence inside his body. They took a deep breath, and Severus could feel Lily's spirit crowding him out of his body and into a small corner of his mind.

"Lily?" Remus asked in a hushed voice. "Snape, are you in there?" His wand never wavered.

"We're here, Remy," Lily's full voice said just as softly. Severus felt her arms raise and reach out to draw the werewolf close. "If you want to talk to Severus, you just have to ask."

"Snape, let me know you're there." Lupin moulded his body to Lily's side, the tip of his wand coming to rest just under Lily's chin. "I need to know."

"How _gentlemanly_ of you, Lupin," came Severus' velvety tone from between Lily's lips. "I'm only an observer, so carry on." The sneer that came so easily to Severus' face seemed to reassure Lupin, even if it wasn't quite so disdainful with her lips.

Remus laughed and set his wand aside so he could roll fully over Lily, his cock throbbing against her stomach. "Oh, Lily, I've missed you, Fire Girl," Lupin breathed out before kissing her.

_Inside his transformed body, Severus fumed. Removed from the body he's crafted for himself, he wasn't angry, no, he was confused and... He'd never shared Lily with anyone because_ he _was the one that truly loved her. To find out she'd given her virginity to Lupin!? It shook him._

"Ahh, Remy, I want your hands on me," Lily moaned. "It's been so long."

_Severus felt those strong fingers, with their calloused ridges, dragging pleasurably over amazingly sensitised skin, esoteric runes of air being written over and between each freckle and joint. He thought about rolling his hips and bucking Lupin off of Lily's body. She took the thought and writhed against Lupin, stunning Severus with how much he craved a repeat of that action._

"Oh, Lily, you taste divine," Lupin murmured as he pulled back to gulp in some air.

"You feel heavenly, too, Remy." Lily reached down and smoothed her hands over Lupin's buttocks, stroking the globes and then dabbling into the crack between. Lupin must have liked it because he groaned and ground down into Lily, his legs going wider. She slid one finger down and pressed the wrinkled edge of the sensitive skin hidden there. "Still like that, eh?" 

_Feeling as if he was seeing Lily for the first time, Severus gave up trying to ignore her and what her wicked hands were doing to Lupin's body. He watched, figuratively biting his lip and keeping his tongue inside his head when Lily gently worked her middle finger inside Lupin's arse._

"Are you going to do this to me, Remy?" Lily asked right after biting his Adam's-apple. "Will you make me come by opening me up both ways?" Her hand moved, making Lupin's hips thrust back and forth.

"Morgana's tits, Lily, anything, anything you want," he groaned before capturing her mouth in a biting kiss. There were more kisses, choked moaning, writhing...

_There were memories of Lily kissing Remus under the mistletoe one Christmas, of Remus asking her if he could touch her_ there _because she was the only girl he trusted to tell him if it was good or not, of the two of them in the Room of Necessary Things... The memory of Lily showing Remus how to bugger someone by conjuring a dildo and doing it to herself was so vivid that Severus felt flushed and unwillingly excited._

In the time Severus had been lost in Lily's memories, he'd missed Lupin rising onto his knees, his mouth moving over Lily's chest from breast to breast, tongue, teeth and fingers teasing her higher and higher toward the peak of orgasm. When Lily cast slumberous eyes down her body to see both of Remus' thumbs sliding in and out of her pussy, both she and Severus blushed. "Am I slick enough for you, Remy? Don't you want to fill me up?" she asked, her fingers curling and pressing enough to raise pink welts over Lupin's chest.

"You were my first, Lily," Lupin growled. "I've compared everyone to you, to the tight muscles of your pussy, to the creamy satin of your juices..." Lupin put one thumb up to his mouth and lasciviously licked those juices from his thumb, making Lily pant and push her body at him. Severus was there in spirit, wanting just as much. Lupin leaned close and scant millimetres away from Lily's lips, he breathed out, "I can still feel how tight your arse was when I took you that first time..."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" she gasped out as he surged into her. "Remind me!" she demanded. Lupin smirked and pushed down.

_Severus felt his eyes roll into the back of his shared head, his muscles adjusting to the throbbing ramrod shoving inside his body. Lupin pulled back and then thrust again, and Severus felt his nerve-endings firing with a host of sensations._

Lily called out, begging and pleading for Lupin to go faster, to fill her up, to fuck her for days. 

_Severus couldn't have agreed more. The heat of Lupin's body over him, in him, of the strength behind those narrow hips, the scars that littered the man's skin just begging to be tongued and tasted...he was just as aroused as Lily!_

"Oh, oh, oh! Yeah, yeah, Remus, fuck me!" Lily pleaded. Lupin kept changing his rhythm, short strokes alternating with long, deep ones, and then interrupted by a twisting jabbing motion. The variations kept Lily—and Severus—on a knife's edge. Lily wrapped her arms and legs around Lupin, but it was Severus who began tilting her hips to welcome Lupin deeper and it was he making the muscles surrounding Lupin's cock ripple.

"That's it, squeeze me, Lily! Hold me," Lupin demanded. His thrusts were becoming more intense, more erratic, and then he reached between them and flicked his thumb over Lily's clitoris. 

_It was as if he'd set Severus' sinews to music, made his body a fine instrument. The flicks zinged across his nerves, through his veins and muscles, and set them to quivering, shaking, and then vibrating. Then the strings broke and pleasure swamped every other sensation. Severus had never felt the like. Ever._

"Yes! Yesyesyesyes...YES!" Lily screamed. Her body tightened around Lupin as her orgasm burst out of her. She shook and convulsed around him and still he surged in and pulled back only to do it again. With a gasp, Lily's legs quivered and then loosened from around Lupin's hips, her hands clenching around his biceps, her nails digging in to leave half-moon-shaped bruises. He rode the tremors and then thrust once more, his hips grinding into Lily's pelvis as he roared out his own completion. He wavered on his arms, sweat dripping from his chest to Lily's.

_Severus had never felt such passion, never been the recipient of anything half as overwhelming. He felt wrung out, yet happy, practically blissful. His psychic pain was lessened. Hell, he felt thoroughly loved beyond being absolutely shagged to the limit. He could **feel** Lupin's cock twitching inside their pussy, and almost cried out with loss when Lupin pulled out slowly, gently, and fell to Lily's side, making the bed shake._

"Oh, gods, woman, I'd forgotten how well I fit inside your body," Lupin gasped out.

_Severus cringed internally, remembering in that instant he was the vessel and not the intended recipient of Lupin's breathy praise. His heart—Lily's heart—stuttered in their shared breast._

"Mm...you always were a perfect fit, Remy," Lily purred against his shoulder, throwing a leg over Lupin's as she idly traced abstract designs on his sweaty chest. It was wanton, a blatant invitation to take her again.

_Severus envied Lily her confidence, her disregard for anything other than her own pleasure. He wished that for once in his life he'd been that secure. Perhaps he wouldn't have been such a sad disapp—_

Remus curled his arm around Lily's shoulders, and then grasped her hand and held it against his beating heart with the other. "Lily, oh, sweet Lily, I'm so glad I have a chance to say goodbye this time," he murmured.

Lily lifted her head from Lupin's shoulder and blew a stray lock from her lips. "Goodbye?"

"You know as well as I do, Lily, that soon Severus will want his body back, altered or otherwise." Lupin turned his head and stared into Lily/Severus' eyes. "However he came to have your hairs, Lily, Severus deserves some consideration in all this. You're a ghost, and he's a lonely man, and I'm..." Lupin bit his lip and shook his head, turning away. "And I'm the bloke that loved both of you. My heart wasn't broken when you married James, but it ached for Severus, for the longing looks I remember seeing, the lost look in his eyes when you didn't notice him anymore."

Lily wrenched herself out of Lupin's embrace, rolling off the bed.

_Severus pulled himself as far from Lily's notice as he could, mulling over Lupin's quiet words._ "I'm the bloke that loved both of you." _He could almost hear the unspoken ones: I hurt when he wouldn't forgive me, look at me, deign to give me the time of day. Somewhere, deep inside Severus felt something shift._

"I don't believe you, Remus!" Lily snarled suddenly, her back rigid, arms akimbo. "I come back, we shag, and suddenly it's all heavy emotions and that I'm bloody insensitive to the feelings of the man who's been morphing himself into me so he could fuck me himself!" The garbled sentence took a few seconds get unravelled.

Lupin leaned on his elbows, one eyebrow quirked in surprised query. "Lily Potter, you're a ghost, a shade, and you know you can't stay here. No matter what, that," he pointed emphatically at Lily's body, "is Severus Snape, no matter what magic's been done to it, and he'll be wanting it back to live his life, however fucked up it is." He rolled onto his side and then swung his legs over the other side of the bed, his back to Lily's fuming presence.

"I was too young to die." 

"We were all too young to be adults, Lily," Lupin said in a quieter voice. "We thought we were invincible."

_Severus looked through his eyes, his own being pushing Lily aside for a moment. For once he was seeing the real Remus Lupin. He'd never seen the man so defeated, so worn down. The slump of the man's shoulders, the hunched curve of them seeming crumble around his heart, it all began a cascade of half-remembered memories, of snatches of conversation barely heard..._

"Remy...Remus..." Lily held out her hand, pleading. "I missed you."

Lupin's back stiffened. "Lily, you shouldn't lie. It's not dignified." He stood up and crossed his arms, turning back to look at her, his brows furrowed. "You were James' girl, the love of his life. I was just the handy lad you could practice with." He took a deep breath. "And you were the friend who I went to so I could learn how to seduce Severus."

_Severus drew in a breath, startling Lily. He could remember Lupin's soppy smiles, his attempts at small kindnesses and the many times he'd asked for a chance to study with Severus...and how all those actions came to a screeching halt when Sirius Black tried to feed him to Lupin's more carnivorous side. Then Severus surprised himself—and Lily—_ "You weren't part of the prank in poor taste, were you?" he asked in his own voice.

A grimace pinched Lupin's lips tight and he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Severus...oh, Merlin, this feels so odd, to see Lily and know you're in there...but, yeah, I told you for years, Sirius was the one who set it up. I was just as much a victim as you, and Sirius was never as close to me after that."

_Severus opened his mouth to reply..._

"My time is trickling away and you're wooing Severus?" Lily demanded harshly. "I thought you'd..." She shook her head. "I want my life back, Remy!" she shouted. "I want all the years that I should have had with Harry and James. If I can't have them, then I want time with you..." She flung her arm out, hand held in a beseeching gesture.

"No." Lupin stepped back and stalked over to the dresser and his clothes. "Give Severus back his body. I don't know why he turns himself into you, but I know he mourned you faithfully, gave every iota of his heart and soul to protect Harry. You have no right to demand his body for what Voldemort did." He plucked his shirt out of the pile and shrugged it on. "You were part of the war before you were a mother, you knew what was at stake and what could happen." He grabbed his pants and trousers, putting them on with great concentration. "No matter how I felt about you, Lils, I didn't love you wholeheartedly, and I know you didn't feel a tenth for me what James inspired in you. You have to go back to him. Now." He didn't look in Lily's direction as he finished pushing his shirt into his trousers and then zipped up and did up his belt.

The air in the room grew heavy and moist, Samhain Magick coalescing into a physical presence. Lupin's hair was rising in the static electricity. Lily's tresses were curling and writhing around her head as if they were alive. 

"The laws of Samhain dictate that a body freely given must be returned, Lily." Lupin stood barefooted, and oddly dignified as he pointed his wand at Severus' altered body.

"He's right, you know, Lily," another voice said.

"James?" Lily pivoted toward the corner the voice came from. Between one breath and the next, James Potter appeared.

"Come back, Lils. Mum and Dad miss having you near and even Sirius is moping about." Potter floated towards Lily, his arms open. "Hallo, Remus." He smirked. "Looking lovely, Snape."

_Severus squirmed inside his body. No matter how much his feelings for Lupin might be changed, he could never like James Potter._

"But, James..." Lily whined.

"No, Lily. You know it as well as I do. This is a temporary thing, no matter how badly Snape's behaved." Potter had the grace to look serious. "It's time to go back, to let the Samhain Magick lay old ghosts to rest."

_Severus concentrated and raised his arm, turning his hand toward Potter._ "Take my hand, Potter, take it," Severus ground out. "I relinquish Lily Potter to her rest." Potter's filmy hand wrapped around his, and with a gentle tug, Lily's spirit stood next to her husband's, and Severus' Polyjuiced body was his own.

Potter turned slightly. "Remus, look after Snape, eh? Poor bugger's going to need some tenderness after this." He tilted his head a bit and Severus was reminded of his son for an instant. "Thank you, Snape, for allowing Lily this. But, as you promised, no more, huh? We've all got things to be doing on Samhain and I know you don't want to be sharing them with me."

Severus opened his mouth to say something—perhaps it was scathing, perhaps it was conciliatory—but the rippling, writhing sensation of Polyjuice changes began. He winced and fell to his knees, moaning. His eyes slammed shut as his body rearranged itself. Then, suddenly, there were strong arms, gentle arms wrapping around his shaking body.

"I've got you, Severus, I've got you," Lupin kept murmuring against Severus' temple. They rocked together slowly as Severus' body settled back into its familiar form. Severus rubbed his face into Lupin's shirt, drawing in deep lungfuls of the man's scent. Finally, he pushed himself away and crawled toward the bed.

Severus put a hand on the bed, but it was Lupin's strength that got him onto the rucked covers, the smell of sex greeting him; he made a face. "Let me take care of that," Lupin said. A soft incantation and the scents became those of sandalwood and citrus, clean. Lupin even conjured a bowl of warm, lemon-scented water and a flannel and gave Severus a simple bath, soothing him with gentle touches until he was drowsy.

"I'm sorry I was so...harsh, Severus," Lupin said as he Banished the bowl and flannel. He knelt by the bed, leaning near Severus' right shoulder. "I was shocked and surprised."

"Shut it, Lupin," Severus muttered. He reached out blindly and found Lupin's arm and tugged. "Come lie by me and then you and I can row after we have a kip." He didn't have to see Lupin's smile to feel its warmth.

As Lupin, no, Remus fitted himself against Severus' side, he felt the covers fold over his still naked body. _"I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have tried to take your body from you. But now you have Remy, and you won't be tempting me to come back anymore."_ He felt cool lips against his forehead and nodded slightly. When Remus' arm came over his chest, he sighed. 

"I'm not alone any longer."

"No, we aren't," Remus said into the side of Severus' throat. "Finally."

~ * ~

"So, ' Jean Reneau', eh?" Severus muttered, strangely at ease in this latest turn of events.

"I had to remake myself after the battle." Remus' arm tightened around Severus. "I wanted to find you, after everything was settled."

"I was in hiding in Ireland." Severus swallowed as the memories surfaced. "All my plans were nothing compared to a madman's pet." Remus nodded, his chin bumping into Severus' head. "Must you nod so?" he groused. "I've already had my mind blown. No need to scramble it even more." He swore he could feel the other man's smile.

Minutes passed and they lay there in a companionable silence, something Severus had never experienced before. "Do you still hate me, Severus?" Remus asked suddenly, quietly.

Stiffening in Remus' hold, Severus realized something had changed, a weight, a stone had been lifted. He wasn't certain if he was ready to be all 'light and airy' and not hating Remus Lupin...

"I might just be less inclined to hex you now," came out of his mouth, to the surprise of both. Severus clapped one hand over his mouth and blushed, all over. "Bloody hell..." he groaned behind his fingers.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not as violently opposed to your breathing now that Lily's appearance has, ah, gone away." Remus turned slightly and smoothed away a few stray hairs from Severus' burning face. "In fact, I feel remarkably content to lie here holding you." He shook his head. "I'd say these strange and wondrous magicks have affected us, Severus."

"Bugger!" Severus fumed. "I don't...I was content...no! No, no, no!" He tried turn away from Remus, but the man's arm was like a steel band riveted in place. "This is unbelievable!" he finally growled, twisting and flailing.

Remus rolled onto his back and pulled Severus close, tucking him against his side. When Severus' breathing began to even out, he asked, "Do you think the Samhain Magicks reversed the Polyjuice?" 

Severus melodramatically huffed and then subsided. Tiredly, he rubbed his face into the worn material on Remus' shoulder. "It seems that way." He squeezed his eyes shut even as his traitorous body wriggled closer to Remus'. "I don't feel...I'm not as in control of my body as I usually am, so it stands to reason my magic has been overwhelmed by even more powerful magicks."

He barely noticed his right leg moving until he had it over Remus', and his cock was nestled up tight against the man's well-muscled thigh. "I would hazard that Lily's oath had been met, and with Potter's intervention, she was made to realize it, even if she didn't want to." Severus pursed his lips, surprised at the lucid, and very formal language. "Although, that's just a guess." He inwardly cringed and pushed his face into Remus' throat, a gasp huffing out when Remus began rubbing up and down his back.

"You know, I always wanted to just be there for you," Remus said softly. "I wanted to protect you, but I was too scared to lose the only friends I'd ever had." The hand moving over Severus' back stilled, and then the fingers spread out over his spine and pulled Severus even closer. "I would have given my life if you'd asked for it, after Sirius' actions."

"I almost did, but..." The words died on Severus' lips as he realized he'd wanted to hurt Lupin, but never, ever had wanted to end him. "I never wanted you to die, only to be, ah, more." Severus bit his lip, feeling like a big girl's blouse, waffling as he was.

"More what?" The hand smoothing up and down Severus' back was now rubbing circles and drawing what felt like abstract designs over his vertebrae. The fact that on the downstroke it pressed Severus' hips forward and into Remus' thigh was just a pleasant side-effect. Severus felt a smile stretch his lips and wondered at his body's response at Remus' unconscious actions. He surreptitiously rubbed against Remus' clothed thigh each time.

"I would have slain dragons for you if you'd asked." Severus felt Remus' head move and then there were lips on his brow. "I still would," Remus whispered.

Severus closed his eyes, his mind's-eye looking back over his memories, new insight highlighting times when Remus had intervened or turned aside the vitriol of others, of moments that he had turned Severus' own anger onto himself to give Severus a safe outlet... "You have been trying to save me from myself for years," he murmured. He then realized his own hand was kneading Remus' pectoral muscles like a pleased feline, and stopped suddenly.

Remus laid his other hand over Severus', pressing it over his heart so he could feel its strong, steady beat. "Good to know you finally realized that."

"I've realized something else," Severus breathed out. Slowly he raised his head and pressed his lips against Remus' cheek. As he spoke, he pressed soft kisses into remarkably soft, if stubble-covered, skin. "I've realized that I don't want to dwell on the past anymore." He reached up and turned Remus' head to properly kiss him. As they broke apart to draw in matching deep breaths, he continued, "I would rather explore my future..."

Remus rolled them over so he was laying half on top of Severus, one leg between Severus'. He held himself over Severus, his eyes bright as he looked over Severus' blushing face. "You want me?" he asked softly.

Severus reached up to draw Remus down into an open-mouthed kiss. "I want you to show how fierce you are when you know it's really me you're fucking," he said against Remus' lips. Remus' head fell forward and there were no words for several minutes.

Soon, they were working in unison to get Remus out of his clothes, their hands getting into each other's ways, but there were shared smiles and pleased gasps—and one muffled snicker—as Remus remembered his wand and Banished his clothes to the top of the chest of drawers.

~ * ~

Remus looked down at Severus, seeing the normally sallow skin flushed with desire, those snapping dark eyes focused solely on him. He licked his lips and rolled his hips as he manoeuvred his legs so he was straddling Severus' hips. He leaned forward to kiss along Severus' long neck, licking and nipping his way behind Severus' ear.

Severus turned his head, a silent invitation to explore under that silky fine hair. Remus smiled against Severus' ear. "Shall I suck just behind your ear, Severus?" he asked. "Mark you? Make you want me _more?_ " he murmured. As Severus nodded vigorously, Remus sucked hard on the soft, sensitive skin, scraping his teeth over it as he pulled away. Severus groaned and reached up, scratching his blunt nails down Remus' back and making him press their groins together.

"I want to fuck you through the mattress, Severus." Remus kept grinding and rolling, and Severus bucked under his ministrations. "I want to make it so you never forget I'm there for you, that you never have to be alone anymore."

"Drawer..." Severus moaned. "Nightstand...left...lube..." His own hands were busy mapping the planes and curves of Remus' back and buttocks, too busy to make things easier even if he was ready to burst from their frotting.

Remus chuckled and let more of his weight rest on Severus, effectively pinning him to the bed as he reached out blindly to the right...

"Other side, Lupin." Severus tugged his face around for a kiss. "Your other left..." he sighed when Remus shifted over him.

When Remus finally got the correct drawer open, he laughed. "Got it!" He pulled back and looked down with a grin on his face. "Now to open the best present I could ever have."

"Sentimentalist," Severus replied even as he grinned back. Remus pressed the small tub of lubricant into Severus' hand. "I'll help, shall I?" Severus asked with a laugh as Remus rolled off to the side, and, with soft touches and breathy kisses, worked his way under the covers and toward his goal. Severus spread his legs and lifted his knees.

When Remus' hot mouth moved over his stomach and then down to his bollocks, those clever hands stroking everywhere but where Severus' flesh was quivering, Severus moaned and begged, lube forgotten in his hand until he felt two fingers moving up and down his perineum. It took a minute but he got the top unscrewed and shoved his hand toward Remus. When those two fingers left and returned slippery, he tilted his hips and gave himself over to Remus' tender...loving...care...

"Ahh..." The heat of Remus' mouth as he sucked Severus in was heavenly. When those two slippery fingers slid back and then up toward the furled skin of his hole, he tried to widen his legs further, invitingly. Never let it be said Remus Lupin wasn't a smart man; he understood Severus' silent plea and carefully worked those fingers inside.

Remus hummed around Severus' cock as Severus' body tried to draw Remus' fingers inside that silky heat and press his own heated flesh into the vacuum of Remus' mouth. Severus seesawed between vibrations and suction and the ever-widening scissoring of his arse. If he died then, he would die happy, but he was aiming for ecstatic extinction while riding Remus' cock, so...

"More," he pleaded. "Another...'nother finger...want you..."

Remus may have been focused, but he had always been a good listener. He pulled his fingers out carefully, only a fleeting touch on Severus' prostate to let him know he'd be back, and then those fingers were coated again, a third one wriggling and pressing its way inside Severus' willing body. His cock firmed even more on Remus' tongue, as if the extra finger was really inside it.

They existed in a place of Severus' stuttering words and Remus' low-pitched hums until he released Severus' cock with a heartfelt sigh and then removed his fingers so he could get up on his knees between Severus' legs.

"Severus? Severus, I want you to slick yourself up for me. Can you do that?" Remus asked in a gravelly voice. Severus languidly pulled the hand holding the lube pot up and onto his stomach, slowly reaching out and scooping a dollop of it with two fingers. Remus took the lube away and then, with raised eyebrow, wandlessly sent it to the nightstand drawer.

"Are you ready for me, Severus? Ready for me to fill you? To make it so you never doubt I love you?" 

Severus' eyes snapped open and he stared into Remus' eyes. He took a deep breath and consciously relaxed, his hips tilting even more, a blatant invitation. "Make me yours, Remus Lupin," he said with a smile.

Remus took him at his word and let gravity pull him into Severus' body until their bodies were almost one. Neither one moved for a hundred years, bodies adjusting, aligning, and then relishing the intimate contact. Human nature took over and Remus drew back and Severus' arse clenched and slowly the age-old dance of give and take began.

Soon, Severus was babbling and begging, his hands fluttering and then grasping, leaving fingertip bruises on Remus' forearms and ribs. Remus didn't care a whit! His own hands were moulded to Severus' hips, pulling and pushing, guiding their motions until Severus caught his rhythm and then they were gliding in and out of each other, mouths gasping for air when they weren't sharing their pleasured moans. Over and over Remus plunged inside of the heat of Severus' body, wrapped by long, lean legs and caressed by potion-stained fingers.

Like all good things, the peak suddenly appeared. Severus was rushing over it, his cock untouched except for the friction of Remus' stomach as he curled and pressed into him. "Almost...almost..." Severus gasped. His arms and legs wrapped around Remus and trapped him in a loving cage as Severus shook and whimpered through the orgasm that spilled out of him. 

Remus barely thrust in and pulled back, the spasming muscles rippling over him until he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Severus fell back, spent, Remus was pistoning back and forth, the bed shaking as he growled and muttered, "Mine, you're mine, never letting you go...waited so long...so long...so good... _so bloody good!_ " He whimpered as he crested his own peak, plunging as deeply as he could into Severus' pliant body.

~ * ~

Hours, days, aeons passed before Remus came back to himself, to his surroundings. He was lying on his side, Severus curled around him. He blinked sleepily, one hand rubbing up and down the arm Severus had wrapped over his chest.

"Will we be doing that again?" he asked sleepily. As soon he said the words, Remus cringed. 

Severus smiled against Remus' shoulder and pressed a kiss against the bite mark there. "If I have anything to say about it, we will be doing it everywhere, and every time you look at me." He rubbed his half-hard cock along the crack of Remus' arse. "Sooner if you're up to it."

Remus smiled and pushed his arse back. "I don't think I'll ever be anything but..." he sighed out as Severus' hand slid down his chest, over his quivering stomach, and wrapped around his awakening cock. "I've died and gone to heaven."

"Oh, no. You've just reclaimed me from a hell of my own making, Remus Lupin. You and I are going to make our own paradise on Earth, so you aren't going anywhere without me. But be prepared for me to be my bastard self come morning. Samhain's magicks won't have changed me too greatly." Giving the lie to his words, Severus kissed Remus' shoulder and then sucked until a love-bite bloomed. "Although, just to remind you..."

Remus turned his head. "Won't ever forget, Severus..."

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt #20:** When Snape found Lily’s body, he obtained a lock of her hair – maybe even on Dumbledore’s orders, as it was needed for the protective spell. Anyway, Snape kept a bit of it. And a single hair is all that’s needed to make Polyjuice Potion. So, years later, on Lily’s death day, Snape acts out his deepest fantasy.


End file.
